Kau Menyebalkan!
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Haruno Sakura sedang kesal karena kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke sulit sekali dihubungi./"Kenapa panggilanku selalu direject ?"/"Hn, aku ada urusan"/"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru?"/"Aku mencintaimu Sakura"/"Kau menyebalkan!"/ OneShoot! RnR please :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Kau menyebalkan! © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura sedang kesal karena kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke sulit sekali dihubungi./"Kenapa panggilan dariku selalu direject ?"/"Hn, aku ada urusan."/"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru ?"/"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."/"Kau menyebalkan!"**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, Fluff ? (maybe), Judul gak nyambung, Oneshoot!, Sasuke banyak ngomongnya loh!**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, salam kenal! Saya author baru dan baru pertama buat fic di Fandom Naruto Indonesia ^^. Saya masih newbie sekali di dunia ffn ini, mohon bimbingannya ya minna m(_ _)m. Oh ya! Ini Fic pertama saya. Langsung ke pair SasuSaku, hihi. Sebab saya itu SasuSaku lovers loh. Hampur semua fic SasuSaku kubaca semua. Yah walau fic saya gaje begini, tapi ya beginilah ide yang kupunya. Silahkan membaca kalau begitu. RnR please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh, Sasuke-_kun_ lama sekali sih membalas pesanku!" Kata Sakura sembari menjatuhkan diri diatas kasurnya.

Setiap menit, ia selalu mengecek _handphone_nya tiada henti. Hanya untuk memastikan apa ada pesan baru masuk ke _handphone_nya. Tentunya pesan yang ditunggu-tunggu dari sang kekasih hati, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Pipinya agak menggembung sedikit. Tak henti-hentinya kalimat cercaan dan gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ kemana sih ? udah 30 menit ia tak juga membalas pesanku!" Rutuk Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak Sakura frustasi.

Ia lempar _handphone_nya ke samping tubuhnya. Lalu ia ikut bergulir kearah kanan dan segera ia memeluk gulingnya sambil memandangi layar _handphone_nya, takut jika tiba-tiba ada notifikasi pesan baru masuk.

Namun sudah 10 menit ia menunggu, tak tampak layar _handphone_nya menyala tanda ada notifikasi pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Ia mulai kesal.

"Hm, apa ku telepon saja ya ?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Hanya ia sendiri yang ada di kamar 6x6 meter tersebut.

"Baiklah, kutelepon sajalah." Jawab Sakura untuk pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan –untuk dirinya sendiri mungkin.

.

.

_**TRRTTT….**_

Sakura menunggu dalam diam. _Handphone_nya sekarang sudah berada didepan telinganya. Ia sudah mencari kontak dengan nama '_Sasu-koi' _di daftar kontak handphonenya dan setelah ketemu segera ia pencet tombol panggil.

_**Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt..**_

Bunyi suara yang menandakan panggilannya secara sengaja di_reject_ oleh orang yang di_calling_.

"Loh, kok di _reject_ sih ?!" Sungut Sakura kesal.

'_Sedang apa dia hingga mereject panggilanku_ ?' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh." Gumam Sakura cemas.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke kembali. Namun hasil yang didapat sama seperti awal ia menghubungi Sasuke, yaitu panggilannya di _reject_.

Oke, Sakura mulai kesal. Rasa khawatir dan kesal bercampur jadi satu dipikiran gadis Haruno ini. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi menghubungi kekasih Uchiha-nya itu. Sudah sepuluh kali banyaknya ia mencoba menelepon Sasuke, tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama. Nihil.

Sakura semakin kesal. Rasa cemasnya semakin besar. Dia mencoba untuk yang kesebelas kalinya unutk menghubungi sang kekasih.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Atau berada diluar sesi area." Suara perempuan –operator- terdengar ditelinga Sakura.

"_Kuso_! Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ menonaktifkan _handphone_nya ? Apa ia tak mau lagi berhubungan denganku ?" Sakura berbicara sendiri.

Ia semakin cemas dan sangat khawatir.

'_Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun ? Apakah ia sedang mengalami sesuatu yang buruk ? Atau ia sedang sibuk hingga tak bisa diganggu ? Ah tapi tadi dia mereject panggilan teleponku. Apakah ia sedang bersama sesorang ? apakah ia selingkuh dibelakangku_ ?'

Pikiran Sakura sudah terbang kemana-mana. Dari berpikiran positif hingga ia menjadi paranoid sendiri, hingga akhirnya terus pikiran negatif yang menggelayuti otaknya.

"Argh Sasuke-_kun_! Kau menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura.

.

.

_**Ting-Tong.**_

Ditengah kekalutan pikiran Sakura, terdengar suara bel rumah dipencet oleh seseorang dari luar. Sakura tak menyadarinya hingga…

_**Ting-Tong… Ting-Tong… Ting-Tong… Ting-Tong…**_

…Berkali-kali suara bel berbunyi, namun tak juga Sakura menyadarinya.

"Sakura! Apa kau ada didalam ?"

Sakura tersentak dari pemikirannya. Terdengar suara orang berteriak dari luar rumahnya. Ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang depan rumahnya.

'_Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak gitu didepan rumah orang ? Tak sopan! Apa ia tak mengenal apa itu bel rumah_ ?' Sungut Sakura.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan terlihatlah sosok pria tinggi besar didepan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ?" Ucap Sakura terbata.

Ugh! Ia langsung merutuki sikapnya barusan. Buat apa kaget dan gugup seperti itu ? Ia tak mengira bahwa orang yang ia khawatirkan dari tadi, kini berada persis didepan pintu rumahnya dan juga dirinya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mulai menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia jadi mengingat bahwa ia itu sedang kesal dengan Sasuke. Tak ada waktu untuk terbata-bata kaget sepeti tadi. Ia mulai memandang Sasuke dengan Sarkastik dan sedikit menahan rasa kesal.

"Oh, kenapa kau ada disini ? Dan juga, kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi, hah ?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Apakah aku tak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Saking kesalnya ia tadi, ia sampai lupa mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sekesal-kesalnya ia dengan Sasuke, tapi melayani tamu itu keharusan. Itu adalah sebuah tata krama.

"Oh, ehm… Silahkan masuk." Jawab Sakura canggung. Ia langsung memberi jalan masuk untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung duduk di sofa berwarna marun _list_ hitam yang ada diruangan tamu rumah Sakura.

Untuk info, Sakura sekarang hanya sendiri dirumahnya. Sebab kedua orang tuanya berada jauh untuk urusan dinas kerja.

"Mau kubuatkan teh ?" Tawar Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Sakura segera bergegas ke dapur rumahnya.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan dua buah cangkir teh hangat diatas nampan yang dibawanya. Satu manis dan satu tawar –mengingat Sasuke itu benci dengan rasa manis.

"Silahkan." Tawar Sakura setelah ia meletakkan teh tersebut diatas meja. Sakura duduk di sofa panjang sebelah sofa yang diduduki Sasuke.

Setelah meminumnya sedikit, Sasuke agak berdehem kecil untuk membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Ehm, Sakura. Apakah kedua orang tuamu masih lama kembali dari dinas mereka ?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

Sakura mengernyit, kedua alis merah mudanya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Ia heran pada kekasihnya ini, padahal ia sangat tau bahwa Sasuke itu sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya erbasa-basi. Biasanya, jika ia memiliki urusan, langsung _to the point_. Ia tak suka bertele-tele, itu terlalu membuang waktunya yang berharga –menurut Sasuke.

"Oh, ehm… mungkin bulan depan mereka akan kembali." Jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat lagi tentang pertanyaannya yang tadi sempat tak terjawab oleh Sasuke saat didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Emm, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi saat didepan pintu." Kata Sakura. "Apakah ada penjelasannya, Tuan Uchiha ?" Tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Tadi aku sedang ada urusan, sehingga tak sempat membalas pesanmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Urusan apa ?" Selidik Sakura.

Sasuke mengerling, ia tatap wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat agak sedikit menampilkan raut kesal yang tertahan.

"Hm ? Apakah harus kuberi tahu ?" Kata Sasuke. Ia sedikit ingin mengerjai sang kekasih. Ia terkekeh dalam hati.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ini pacarmu. Kekasihmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, setidaknya kabari aku walau sebentar."Kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kesal yang sedari tadi tertahan di hatinya. Dan langsung meledak amarahnya saat mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Seakan ia bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu ?" lanjut Sakura. "Aku cemas. Dari tadi aku menghubungimu tapi kau selalu me_reject_ panggilanku. Dan saat terakhir itu bahkan kau menonaktifkan _handphone_mu! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang tanpa kabar apapun darimu, hah ?!"

Sakura tampak terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan segala gejolak perasaan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Sasuke terdiam. '_Bukan waktunya bercanda_', pikirnya. Ternyata Sakura sedang dalam keadaan sangat kesal. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia menatap sakura dalam.

"Sakura, akan kujelaskan semuanya." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura terdiam. Setelah ia mengeluarkan luapan emosinya tadi, ia sedikit-sedikit kembali menjadi tenang. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah tadi dan kini menjadi lebih teratur. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Silahkan kau jelaskan, tuan Uchiha." Jawab Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Sasuke hanya menatap malas sikap kekanakkan kekasihnya ini. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh Sakura di dadanya dan memberikan kehangatan dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa, ia juga ingin sekali melumat bibir mungil yang sedang mengerucut itu. Menandakan bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang dalam posisi ngambek.

_Oke, stop!_

Sasuke tertawa kecil dalam hati. Betapa ia mencintai kekasihnya ini. Ingin dia melakukan semua seperti yang ia inginkan tadi terhadap sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lagi. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan sedikit meremasnya, seakan memberikan rasa rileks kepada Sakura yang sedang diliputi rasa kesal itu.

Ia tatap kedua bola mata _viridian_ Sakura dengan bola mata _onyx _tajam miliknya itu, seakan-akan menghipnotis Sakura agar tetap menatapnya dan tak membiarkan Sakura berpaling kearah lain selain dirinya.

Sedikit menguatkan hati, Sasuke meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku benar-benar sedang ada urusan. Dan jika kau ingin tau, nanti kau pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura masih acuh namun ia tak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke. Seakan kedua bola matanya telah dikunci erat oleh _onyx_ dihadapannya ini, sehingga ia tak dapat menoleh kemanapun kecuali wajah kekasihnya ini.

Bibirnya masih mengerucut kecil, pertanda ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Apakah urusanmu itu untuk bertemu dengan wanita lain ? Dengan kekasih barumu, sehingga kau tak mengangkat panggilan dariku dan memilih mematikan _handphone_mu agar tak ada yang bisa mengganggu waktu bersamamu dengan kekasih barumu itu ?" Tanya Sakura hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Tidak Sakura. Aku tak memiliki kekasih baru atau apapun seperti yang kau tuduhkan itu padaku. Itu semua tidak benar, Sakura." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, tak usah berbohong padaku." Jawab Sakura Sarkastik dan mulai lelah.

"Memangnya urusanmu itu sangat penting sekali ya, sehingga kau bisa mengabaikanku, hm ?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan."

Sasuke sedikit menggeram. Emosinya mulai terpancing dengan sikap-sikap Sakura yang dari tadi selalu memojokkan dirinya. Namun, ia masih menahan emosinya agar tak keluar dan merusak semua rencana yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia hanya menghela nafas –lagi- untuk meredam emosinya.

"Hhh… Sakura sayang, aku berani bersumpah. Aku tadi tak sengaja untuk tak menjawab panggilanmu. Tadi, saat kau meneleponku, aku sedang menyetir mobil. Tak mungkin aku mengangkat teleponmu. Untuk itu, akhirnya aku menonaktifkan _handphone_ku. Kau mau aku jadi tak fokus, dan akhirnya aku mengalami kecelakaan, hm ?" Jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar. Mungkin ini waktu kali pertama Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Yah, apasih yang tidak untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. Ia menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin Sakura menginginkan Sasuke sampai kecelakaan. Pasti dia sudah gila jika ia menginginkan hal tersebut.

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya agar Sakura bisa bertatapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Ia belai lembut kedua pipi putih nan mulus milik Sakura dengan kedua ibu jari Sasuke yang panjang itu.

Sakura mulai menikmati segala perlakuan lembut Sasuke padanya. Hingga ia melupakan segala kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke tadi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya tanda ia nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lembut.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris _viridian_ indah dan meneduhkan hati miliknya.

"Kau mau tau urusan apa yang aku kerjakan tadi, hm ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke agak sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Terlihat ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari dan segera mengeluarkan benda tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi kain beludru merah. Sasuke mengulurkan kotak itu tepat dihadapan Sakura. Ia segera membuka kotak tersbut, dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih. Dilengkapi dengan dua buah butiran berlian ditengahnya. Dan pada bagian dalam cincin, terlihat ukiran nama _'Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura'._

Sakura sukes terperangah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya mebulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang,

'_Uchiha Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak perhiasan cincin kearahku._ _Apa ia sedang melamarku ?' _Batin Sakura.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugupnya. Ia gugup dengan jawaban Sakura atas lamarannya ini.

"Ehm, Sakura. Inilah urusanku tadi yang membuat aku tidak membalas pesanmu. Maaf." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Sasuke agak menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Tadi itu aku sedang pergi. Pergi untuk mengambil cincin pesananku ini. Khusus kupesan untuk orang yang sangat spesial dihidupku." Jawab Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Bahkan sepertinya sudah melebihi merahnya tomat-tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Aaa… Maaf aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." Sakura sedikit menundukkan badannya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sayangku." Jawab Sasuke agak sedikit gombal.

"Ih, apasih. Kamu gombal banget tau, tumben." Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan, tapi terlihat wajahnya malah bertambah lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku beneran sayang kok sama kamu. Bahakan cinta. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Ah, atau kupanggil Uchiha Sakura ?" Goda Sasuke.

Ia mengambil cincin tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil tangan kiri Sakura untuk didekatkan kearahnya.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu untuk selamanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu mellindungi dan menjagamu." Kata Sasuke serius.

Cincinnya sudah berada tepat didepan didepan jari manis kiri Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi istriku ? mendampingi hidupku untuk selalu menemaniku selamanya ?" Lamar Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Air mata sudah jatuh banyak dari matanya. Air mata haru.

Sambil menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya, ia mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

"Hiks, a-aku… Aku tentu saja mau, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau sekali menjadi istrimu." Jawab Sakura akhirnya. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir dan isakan tak bisa terelakkan lagi keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Ia tersenyum manis menanggapi Sasuke yang sudah menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Terimakasih, aku bahagia." Kata Sasuke.

Ia langsung memeluk Sakura erat sekali. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Aku lebih bahagia lagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura di dada Sasuke.

Keduanya cukup lama berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku mulai sekarang. Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Aku tak akan pernah mau milikku hilang atau pergi dari diriku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sakura. Hidung mereka pun ikut menempel. Jarak antara keduanya sangatlah dekat. Mungkin sekitar 3 cm.

Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Cintai dan sayangilah aku dengan seluruh hidupmu. Jangan pernah kecewakan aku." Timpal Sakura.

"Itu pasti Sakura. Pasti. Percayakan padaku." Jawab Sasuke.

Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis dan akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan. Bibir jeduanya bertemu dan saling mengecup.

Sekian lama akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertautan. Seakan saling membagi kehangatan dari masing-masing melalui sentuhan dan kecupan tersebut.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil mulai dilakukan. Seakan semuanya mengalir secara alami, tanpa dipaksakan.

Lumatan, hisap, dan jilat menjadi dominasi dari ciuman mereka. Lidah yang saling bertautan, seakan ingin saling memakan satu sama lain. _Saliva_ yang bertukar tempat dari mulut mereka seakan menandakan apapun milikku adalah milikmu. Mengecap rasa dari bibir dan mulut masing-masing pasangan. Seakan ingin mengeksplorasi semua yang ada didalamnya.

Saling menarik tengkuk dan meremas rambut seakan ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi memperdalam ciuman panas dan nimat mereka. Seakan masih belum puas dan cukup untuk memiliki rasa dari tiap masing-masing.

"Ngh… Ummh…"

"Mmhh… Umph… Sa-hh Sasuke-kunh…"

Erangan dan desahan terdengar. Nafas yang tertahan mendominasi suasana. Ciuman panas yang didasari oleh cinta, bukan nafsu semata. Seakan memberikan berjuta-juta kenikmatan untuk keduanya.

Rasa hangat dan manis yang terkecap dari kedua bibir masing-masing, seakan saling membagi apa yang dipunya untuk diberikan kepada pasangan. Sehingga mereka tak rela untuk mengakhiri ciuman manis dan hangat itu.

"Umh… Sa-sahsukeh-kun… A-ahkuh… kehabish-umph… anh…nafash…"

Hingga akhirnya pasoka udara di paru-apru yang menipislah yang memisahkan mereka. Mengakhiri ciuman penuh nikmat mereka.

Benang _saliva_ terhubung dikedua bibir mereka. Seakan saling menyatu dan tak mengizinkan untuk dipisahkan.

Jarak mereka merenggang, membuat benang _saliva_ tersebut terputus. Wajah keduanya memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Mereka menghirup oksigen disekitar mereka dengan rakus. Seakan oksigen itu akan hilang jika mereka tak menghirupnya cepat-cepat.

"Hahh… Hhh… Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau… Mesum!" teriak Sakura diselingi deru nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Itu baru makanan pembuka saja, Sakura-_chan_." Seringai mesum tercetak jelas diwajah Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Jangan macam-macam padaku, kau ayam mesum!" teriak sakura lagi sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Khe-khe, tenang saja Sakura… Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan masa depanmu sayang. Masa depan kita." Jawab Sasuke menenangkan kekasihnya itu diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Aku kan tadi sudah janji, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Bukannya malah menghancurkanmu. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terpana dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak salah pilih untuk menerima lamaran Sasuke. Ia yakin, Sasuke akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Mencintai dan menyayanginya setulus hatinya. Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Hm, iya aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu."ucap Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan segera memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke mebalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hm. Kau memang sangat menyebalkan." Sakura berkata dengan senyum bahagia tak luntur dari wajahnya.

_Cinta itu bukan nafsu, namun rasa menyayangi satu sama lain._

_Cinta itu bukan untuk menghancurkan masa depanmu, tapi untuk menjaga dan melindungu dirimu seutuhnya._

_Cinta itu tulus apa adanya, bukan malah ada apa-apanya._

_Kekuatan cinta akan selalu ada jika setiap pasangan melandasi hubungan mereka dengan kepercayaan dan kejujuran yang kuat._

**Fin**

**Author's Note :**

**Jiahhhh, apa-apaan itu kalimat terakhir ? itu murni karangan saya loh ==" hoho. Ada yang nyadar gak sih ? Sasuke tuh sering banget menghela nafas, haha XD padahal mah aslinya dia itu sering mendengus! Ntar kalo upilnya tiba-tiba terbang keluar aja, gimana tuh ? haha gak bisa bayangin! *CHIDORI!***

**Awalnya saya hanya ingin jadi tukang mereview fic dari author lainnya, tapi saya akhirnya terkena virus! Yaitu otakku selalu memikirkan ide-ide cerita. Yah akhirnya karena saya sudah pusing membayangkan terlalu banyak ide cerita (sedangkan tak pernah kutulis sekalipun!) akhirnya saya memaksakan meluangkan waktu untuk setidaknya meluapkan ide yang ada di otakku, hehe. Yah akhirnya terlahirlah fic abal bin gaje ini. /hadeuh~. Yasudahlah yang penting sudah kesampaian niatku untuk membuat fic hoho~**

**Harap dimaklumi jika diksi fic ini ancur –sangat!. Mengingat dulu saya juka pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia selalu mengantuk /plak!.**

**Mohon review nya please :3**

**Kritik, Saran, Concrit saya terima dengan senang hati. Jika ada kekurangan, tolong diberitahu agar bisa diperbaiki dan memperbaiki diri sendiri untuk kedepannya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

Kau menyebalkan! By Chii no PinkyCherry


End file.
